Anyastasia
by InlovewithTVD4ever
Summary: A thousand years Anya has been laying on a stone table with a dagger in her heart. Luckily for her, a elderly man pulled it out and still got to live. It wasn't like she didn't try draining him dry, it was the experience that when she drank his blood her dead body rejected it. So now Anya is heading to Mystic Falls to find that all four brothers are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

" Thank you so much for your help, all your going to remember is taking a vacation in the country and having fun." I compelled Lisa before running into the town Mystic Falls. As I ran through, I could sense the others and followed the scent to a very grand mansion. Coming to a walk I hesitated. Would they remember me? Putting on my poker face, I walked into the house and froze at the sight before me. Although their hair was much different I recognized all five them. The first to spot me was Niklaus who's eyes widened in surprise. " Impossible." he whispered, his eyes softening. Following his gaze the others turned around and stared at me. Before I could say anything Bekah let out a fierce snarl and threw a stake at Niklaus. " You told me she died." she cried out before blurring over to me and hugging me. " I swear I had no idea she was a vampire." Niklaus said defensively. " Mikeal killed me." I said, rushing to Niklaus's defense. " I need blood." I said, pulling myself away from Bekah and taking a good look at them. Bekah was dressed in a short, strapless red dress and had her blonde hair loose in curls. Finn also had his hair loose but it was wavy and it seemed he had been daggered shortly after me. Kol was wearing an old suit and had his hair short. Elijah was wearing a brand new suit and also cropped hair. Niklaus was wearing a plain black shirt matched with a black leather jacket. " You haven't fed yet." Elijah asked walking towards me slowly. " I can't " I whispered, remembering the pain I felt when I tried to drink. " Don't worry sweetheart, I'll fix you up with a human." Niklaus offered. " I can't" I said more firmly. " Don't worry, theres plenty out there." Kol said before pulling me to him and kissing me firmly. " Kol stop." I gasped out shoving at him. To my surprise, Kol went flying backwards into the wall and right through it. " I just finished renovating." Niklaus grumbled before pulling Kol up by the shirt. " Why can't you drink from a human?" Bekah asked. "Because she can only drink the blood of an Original." a new voice said. The six of us turned to see Esther walking through a doorway. " When I turned Anya, I used only your blood so she has no choice but to use your blood. If she were to use human blood, her body would reject it and she would become weaker." Esther finished.

A lot had occurred over the thousand years I was thought to be dead. Bekah and Kol were much crueler but I still loved Bekah. Elijah was much more formal and polite and Finn was just as lost as I was. Klaus outshined Bekah and Kol in cruelty but I was ok with that. What I wasn't ok with was Kol saying we could marry now and that he would supply the blood for me. " I am not marrying you." I hissed at Kol as we followed Klaus upstairs. " No you will be marrying me." Klaus called back. Reaching down and pulling off one of my shoes, I threw it at Niklaus's head and was surprised when he caught it without turning around. " Your throws were always weak." Klaus called before throwing it back but at Kol. " So what is going to happen now?" I asked. " I guess we will survive mom's ball and then ditch town." Kol said, putting his arm around my waist. " What do you mean we?" I demanded." Enough you two, your acting like your already married." Klaus interrupted. " Where am I sleeping.?" I asked as we walked by a suit of armor. " With me, or Bekah, or Kol, or Finn, or Elijah." Klaus answered. " Bekah it is." I said, smiling when I heard Bekah let out a squeal. It was time we caught up.


	2. Chapter 2

" Bekah, are you sure about this?" I asked as we spotted Elena leaving the hospital.

" Of course, she shoved a dagger in my back." Bekah said simply.

" Well, $50 says your going to get caught and then Klaus will be mad." I said, smiling innocently. Bekah laughed before shaking my hand and then taking off towards the car. I watched as Elena drove into Bekah and then Bekah take off.

" What?" Elena asked softly before checking her surroundings.

" Drive much?" Bekah sneered appearing in front of the girl.

" Rebekah." Elena gasped out before she was shoved against her car.

" You drove a dagger in my back Elena, it really hurt." Bekah said, before going to bite her.

Before I could move forward to stop her, Elijah appeared, his hand around Bekah's throat. " Leave." he ordered sternly. Bekah glared at him, not moving. " Are you challenging me?" he asked.

" Your pathetic, both of you. Anya are you coming?" she asked, turning away from them.

" Anya will be staying here." Elijah said firmly.

Bekah sneered before running off. " Well I believe some catching up is in order." Elijah said, smiling.

" Who is she?" Elena asked, looking at me cautiously.

" My name is Anyastasia." I said, stepping forward with my hand out.

" Wait I thought there were only five of you?" Elena said nervously.

" What makes you think I'm an Original?" I asked, unable to help myself to fun.

" She is Kol's bride." Elijah said, smirking as I glared at him.

" That was a thousand years ago, surely he moved on." I said, completely forgetting about Elena.

" I can assure you, we have adjusted but we have not forgotten or moved on from you." Elijah said softly.

Before I could say anything, Elijah's phone rang. " What do you want Klaus?" Elijah asked gruffly.

" Kol is bored and Anya needs to come back." Klaus said from the other side.

" Tell Kol to stuff it." I snapped annoyed.

" Or you could come to the mansion and look at the surprise I have for you." Kol said.


	3. Chapter 3

**No copyright intended and sorry for mistakes. **

" So what's this big surprise?" I asked walking into the mansion.

" Say hello to Elliot, the newest member of the family." Kol said pointing to a small brown haired boy.

" What's going on?" I asked, slowly approaching the child.

" Kol said that I'm going to have a new family and that your going to be my mommy." Elliot said, his eyes wide.

" What did you do?" I snarled, turning to Kol.

" And you said she would be happy." Kol said, glaring over at Klaus. " And I told you to say mother, not mommy. Kol corrected to Elliot. " Don't worry princess, he was on his own and I decided, why not adopt." Kol answered to me.

" And?" I pressed on, knowing that there was more.

" He's also my wedding present to you." Kol said, smiling.

" That was a thousand years ago, I'm not going to marry you." I shouted, angrily.

" For me it was a thousand, for you it was only two days ago." Kol shouted back.

" Which means you should move on." I snapped.

" How about I kill Elliot, and then all of the other little children in Mystic Falls." Kol sneered, ignoring the gulp that came from Elliot.

" You wouldn't." I whispered, snatching Elliot and holding him to me.

" Yes I would, we had a blood promise and since it was heavily frowned upon to break those, we are getting married." Kol shouted.

" Why, you know I don't love you." I asked, just thinking about the question.

" Because I always get what I want and I want to marry you." Kol replied.

" How about I take the mini happy meal and you two solve your lovers spat." Klaus said, snatching Elliot from me and taking off.

" So are we getting married or not." Kol asked, his voice suddenly much calmer.

" Only if you give your word that you won't kill Elliotnor any other children.

" Fine, but you have to be my date to the ball tomorrow night." Kol said.

Together the two of us walked over to Nik and Elliot and my jaw dropped. Nik was drinking a blood bag in his hybrid form and had given Elliot a glass of red wine. " Nik what's the matter with you?" I shouted, snatching the glass away.

" Mini me said he was thirsty and Kol is so stupid that he forgot to get stuff for the kid." Klaus answered, snatching the glass back and giving it to Elliot.

" I'm not stupid." Kol snapped, snatching the glass and drowning its contents.

" What can I have to drink mother?" Elliot asked, rocking slightly.

" How about you and I go to Walmart and pick out some food for you." I said, picking him up.

" Take Bekah with you, she's sulking at the bar." Kol said.

" Why is she sulking?" Klaus asked, grabbing another bag.

" Elijah stopped her from making a meal out of Elena." Kol answered, smirking.

" What?" Klaus snarled, rushing to Kol.

" Alright let's go." I said and fled with Elliot. Stopping right out of the bar, I put Elliot down and led him inside.

" It's so unfair, Elijah had to ruin my fun and then I'm stuck here trying to drink my sorrows just to find that Elijah compelled the bartenders to not give me any alcohol." Bekah whined, appearing in front of me.

" So why didn't you steal any?" I asked, chuckling.

" There's vervain on every bottle." she said angrily. " Who's that?" she asked, noticing Elliot.

" My name is Elliot, Kol said he's my new dad and Anya is my mom." Elliot said, folding his arms across his chest proudly.

" Ok, talk about arrogant." Bekah said snootily.

" You want to come with us to Walmart, we can use Klaus's card to get you alcohol." I suggested, holding up said card.

" Fine lets go." Bekah said.

" Yeah, we have to take your car." I said.

" Whatever." Bekah said grumpily.

" Alright what do you want?" I asked Elliot, as he led us through the food aisles at Walmart.

" Twinkies, M&Ms, Cheetos, Lucky Charms, Donuts, Sprite and the new Big Time Rush DVD ." Elliot said excitedly.

" That's all junk food." Bekah said holding back a snicker.

" So, I'm a big boy." Elliot said his eyes widening.

" I'm going to go get the alcohol." Bekah said, ditching me.

" And Klaus said I'm stupid." Kol scoffed as we entered the mansion.

" It's not my fault he said he needed all of this stuff." I hissed, putting down a sleeping Elliot.

" So you got him Lucky Charms and donuts for breakfast because he said so?" Elijah asked, appearing in the kitchen.

" Was that wrong?" I asked weakly.

" I'll do the shopping from now on." Elijah said.

" Has anyone seen my gold card?" Nik asked, walking in.

" Yeah, um I took it." I said smiling at him sweetly.

" Well then, you owe me a kiss." Nik said, smiling cheekily.

" But Bekah used it." I said hurriedly.

" On second thought, I'm going to bed." Klaus said and disappeared.

" Where does Elliot go?" I asked, looking down at the boy.

" My room for tonight." Elijah said, picking him up and disappearing.

" Goodnight princess." Kol whispered into my ear before kissing me firmly.

aste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**No copyright intended. **

" So which of my brothers do you still like?" Bekah asked as we flopped onto her bed.

" You know who it is." I said, hugging a pillow to my chest.

" He's going after that doppelgänger bitch." Bekah sneered, taking a sip of her wine.

" So now I'm marrying Kol." I said, snatching her drink and downing it.

" Be careful, Nik daggered him when Kol completely lost it. He may have given you Elliot, but he'll probably become the monster he was 100 years ago." Bekah said taking the bottle and handing it to me. " Do you need blood?" she asked holding out her wrist.

" I'm good, just going to go to sleep." I said, hopping off the bed and into mine.

" Lucky Charms." Elliot cried, as Elijah took away the bowl of Lucky Charms and replaced it with a bowl of oatmeal.

" Lucky Charms after you eat your oatmeal." Elijah said sternly.

" Mom, Elijah took away my Lucky Charms." Elliot cried, when he spotted me.

" Just listen to Elijah." I said weakly.

" Klaus, Bekah, dad, Elijah took my Lucky Charms." Elliot cried.

" Make him stop." Bekah cried, holding her head.

" Just give him the stupid Lucky Charms." Kol snapped.

" Not until he eats his oatmeal." Elijah said firmly.

" Your mean." Elliot whined before shoving the bowl towards the ground. I quickly caught it before it crashed, and laughed at Elijah's expression.

" Alright, how about we just get ready for the ball." Bekah said, walking into the living room.

" What's a ball?" Elliot asked, following us.

" It's a dance." Finn said quietly.

" Who are you?" Elliot asked, looking at him with awe.

" Finn." Finn answered before going over to the dining table.

" Can I go?" Elliot asked.

" No, grown ups only." Kol said, putting on a suit and going over to a mirror.

" So what do I get to do?" Elliot asked, making a pouty face.

" You get to watch Big Time Rush." Elijah said, going over to a pile of shoes.

" Anya, tell me how handsome I am." Kol called from the mirror.

" Sorry, I can't be compelled." I said sweetly.

" You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?" Nik growled out, walking in angrily.

" Now we get to it." Bekah said smiling.

" Do you want another dagger in your chest?" Nik snarled.

" Nik don't." I said softly.

" Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked, settling on the edge of the armchair.

" Go back to staring at yourself." Klaus snapped.

" And who are you, my father?" Kol snapped right back.

" No but this is my house." Klaus hissed.

" Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol suggested, stepping up.

" Please no fighting." I said, walking towards the two.

" Fight, fight,fight." Elliot cheered, watching as the two went chest to chest.

" Enough. Niklaus come." Esther said before walking back out.

" Why no fight?" Elliot demanded when Nik walked out.

" Sorry, no fight." Kol said, ruffling his hair.

" Anya, do you want to come with me to the Grill?" Bekah asked, standing up and blowing her nails.

" Depends, what are we going to do?" I asked, picking up Elliot and holding him to my chest.

" I just want to invite Matt to the ball." Bekah scoffed.

" And what about Elliot?" I asked, laughing as he started making funny faces.

" I'll take care of him " Elijah said.

" Don't you think I should take care of him, I am his father." Kol said, staring pointedly at Elijah.

" Your also the worst person to handle a seven year old." Finn said, smiling softly.

" Just go and invite the stupid boy." Kol grumbled before walking off.

" Thanks Elijah." I whispered before handing him Elliot.

" Oh, don't forget to get a dress, preferably black or white." Kol called, as Bekah and I fled the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright intended. **

" I'm going to introduce myself." I said firmly.

" You already met her, stop being nice." Bekah whined as I approached Elena and a blonde girl. " Careful Caroline , it's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." Bekah said to the two girls abruptly.

" What are you doing here?" Elijah told me your mother's rules, no hurting the locals." Elena responded, ignoring me.

" Get over yourself Elena, it's not all about you." Bekah sneered before walking over to Matt.

" What is she doing?" the blonde girl asked, as Bekah handed Matt a invitation.

" She's inviting a boy to a dance." I answered for her.

" Why?" blonde asked.

" Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena answered.

" Or she wants a date that is not in a stupid love triangle and is captain of the football team. " I snapped before walking off to the door.

" What happened to introducing yourself?" Bekah asked as we got into her car.

" Where's my $50?" I asked smugly.

" Let's just get you a dress." Bekah said hastily.

" Oh my gosh, I can't believe your friends with Rebekah already." a short red haired gushed.

" Yes well we go way back." I said through my teeth.

" Mary, are you coming tonight?" Bekah asked in her fake nice voice.

" Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Mary answered, smiling.

" Well I have a brother who just graduated and he really like redheads who are energetic and persistent, and my first thought was you, do you want me to point him out at the ball?" Bekah said in one breath.

" Sure." Mary said, breathlessly before leaving.

" Gosh, I wonder how long Kol is going to last with her?" Bekah said, laughing.

" Let's just hope he likes the dress." I muttered.

" Of course he will." Bekah said as we left the small shop.

" Mother, Elijah says that being a vampire is bad, is that true?" Elliot asked, the moment I walked in.

" It can be bad." I said carefully.

" Don't listen to your mother, being a vampire is being power." Kol interrupted, sneaking up behind the child.

" What about the blood?" Elliot asked excitedly.

" All we do is take what is ours." Bekah answered.

" How about I take you upstairs and get you ready for dinner." Elijah suggested.

Before Elliot could reply, Elijah sped off with him and left me to face Kol. " So what color is the dress?" Kol asked, ignoring my heated stare.

" Why would you tell him something like that?" I demanded.

" He has every right to know the truth, now what color is your dress?" Kol snapped.

" You'll find out tonight." Bekah answered.

Together the two of us went to Bekah's room and got ready. " Can I please see the dress mother?" Elliot asked curiously five minutes before we were supposed to descend.

Taking off my robe, I watched as his eyes went wide. The dress was purely simple with the chest part white and the rest black. What made it stand out was how Bekah had managed to rip up the sides a bit to make it look 'sexier' as she claimed. " Ah there's my family." Kol announced, walking in.

" Father does mother look good?" Elliot asked, hopping into his arms.

" Actually she looks ravishing." Nik called, as he walked past the door.

" She looks delicious." Kol replied. Taking my hand, Kol led us to the staircase.

" Wait, we need to get his movie on." I whispered, tugging at my hand.

" Change of plan, Elliot is now part of the family and this is a family ball." Kol hissed,his grip tightening.

" Can I walk?" Elliot asked loudly.

Kol set Elliot down and we joined the others. " You look beautiful." Finn whispered into my ear.

" Yes Anya looks amazing, what about me?" Bekah demanded, slightly annoyed.

" Oh Bekah, you know we can't be compelled." Kol sneered.

" And now we go mingle." Elijah said abruptly.

" Yes, let's go mingle." Nik said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY SHORT. JUST MADE VARSITY VOLLEYBALL, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. **

" Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met. My name is Kol Mikealson, we hope your town embraces us as much as we hope to embrace it." Kol said, kissing the mayor's hand.

" Who's the kid?" the guy next to her asked, looking at Elliot who was standing next to his father.

" My name is Elliot and Nik and Kol said that they can kick your ass." Elliot said holding out his hand.

" Kol, why would you tell him something like that?" I hissed angrily.

" It wasn't me it was Klaus." Kol snapped.

" And who is this?" the mayor asked, interrupting.

" Anyastasia." I answered, shaking her hand.

" Damon Salvatore." the guy next to her introduced.

" Father, can I go watch Big Time Rush?" Elliot asked, shuffling closer to me.

" He's your father?" Damon scoffed.

" Anya sweetheart, help me with my tie." Nik said, appearing next to me and leading me towards the other room with Elliot.

" So who did you invite?" I asked, watching as Nik glanced around.

" A girl named Caroline." Nik said, frowning.

" Well, don't let me keep you." I said, ditching him and joining Finn at the drinks table.

Before I had a chance to talk to him, Elijah signaled us to the stairs.

" I want to watch Big Time Rush." Elliot mumbled as I carried him up the steps.

" Don't worry, I'll turn them on for you." I said, putting him in Elijah's room and slipping the disc into the player.

" What are you doing?" Kol demanded, appearing at the door.

" Our son doesn't need to be at this kind of dance and he's tired." I answered, walking past him.

" So?" Kol pressed angrily.

" Why do you care?" I snarled, not liking the uneasy feeling, that crept into my stomach.

" I care because, I get to make the decisions and you get to follow them." Kol hissed, grabbing me by the throat.

" That was a thousand years ago, I am not some sort of dog." I snapped, struggling to get free.

" When was the last time you had blood, your not very strong." Kol taunted, his grip tightening.

" When Elijah made the mistake of undaggering you." I gasped out, trying to push him off.

" Well, I hope you have enjoyed the ball so far, because you'll be on a bit of a timeout." Kol whispered into my ear before shoving a wooden stake into my stomach. " See you in twenty minutes." Kol sneered before walking off.

The pain was awful and it didn't start to fade until I managed to pull it out. " Anya, would you like to dance?" Finn asked, appearing at the entrance of the hallway.

" Can you just help me?" I asked weakly, slowly getting up.

" Did Kol do this?" he asked, picking me up and taking me to Bekah's room.

" It doesn't matter, the dress is ruined and I have to get back down before anyone notices that I left." I said tiredly.

" Do you need blood?" Finn asked.

" You don't mind?" I asked.

" Of course not." Finn said softly.

" I'm sorry I can't love you the way you love me." I said, not wanting to lead him on.

" It's alright, so long as your happy and safe, I will be content as your BFF as Bekah called it." Finn said, biting into his wrist and letting me drink.

" I'm going to change." I said softly after pulling away. The moment Finn left I let my tears take over. Kol hadn't changed, he had gotten worst.


	7. Chapter 7

**No copyright intended. **

" It's about time I got a chance to dance with you." Elijah said, as we danced slowly, two hours after I was staked.

" So what happens now?" I asked as he twirled me.

" Kol wants to move back to England, Finn wants to go to a island, Nik and Bekah want to stay here and I'm just going to keep track of all of you." Elijah answered.

" That doesn't sound like much fun, you could always just check in." I said.

" We both know that chaos will ensue if there was no one there to control it." Elijah said stopping us.

I heard a sudden loud smack and looked over towards the doors. " What was that?" I asked walking towards the doors.

" That was Kol." Elijah answered after a loud crack sounded.

The two of us followed Nik, Finn, and Bekah and was met with the sight of Damon above a dead Kol. " Damon." Stefan shouted, ahead of us. Damon looked over at us crazily. " Are you crazy?" Stefan demanded.

" Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause a problem." he answered, staring pointedly at Elena before stalking off.

" I'll take care of him." Elijah offered, grabbing Kol and taking off.

" Well, someone's going to be in a bad mood." Nik said, taking my arm and leading up the stairs.

" What was going on?" I asked, peeking into Elijah's room to see Elliot fast asleep.

" Kol needed to kill, Damon needed a fight and that is why the two wound up acting like little children. " Nik answered.

" Children don't snap necks and shove each other off thirty feet balconies." I retorted, smiling. " So how was your date?" I asked remembering the blonde girl.

" She thinks I should have had a sit down with Mikeal and talk about my feelings ." Nik answered, scowling.

" Well what are your feelings?" I asked curiously.

" Mikeal is dead forever, your back, mother is back, I have my hybrids and we are all together." Nik said after a moment of thought.

" And how do you feel about that?" I pressed, knowing he was avoiding my question.

" Anya, Elliot just woke up and won't shut up." Bekah cried, appearing next to us suddenly.

" Where are you going?" I asked, suspiciously.

" Mother just lectured me and I need a drink." Bekah said, before disappearing.

" I'll see you tomorrow, have fun with the Happy Meal." Nik said before disappearing too.

" Chicken." I shouted after him.

" Mother why is dad not breathing?" Elliot asked looking scared.

" Kol just had a bit of an accident, he'll be up soon." I answered.

" Does that mean I have to stay away from him when he wakes up?" Elliot asked, yawning.

" It means you go to bed and he will be up in the morning." I answered.

After putting Elliot back into Elijah's room I went to Bekah's and simply sat. " Would you like to go for a late night swim?" Elijah asked appearing at the doorway.

" Sure, it's not like that's abnormal." I answered and followed him out.

" So what happened earlier?" Elijah asked as we walked into the woods.

" Kol and I fought and he stabbed me, I changed and enjoyed the rest of the ball." I answered, not looking at him.

" Were here." Elijah said suddenly.

Looking around, I gasped at the sight of a small waterfall leading into a clear pond the size of a basketball court. " Wow, this place is neat." I said, running a hand over the water.

Suddenly I was shoved forward and into the water, arms holding my head under. Using my strength, I head butted backwards and was rewarded with a loud crunch. " Really Anya?" Elijah asked, releasing my arms.

" You shouldn't have done that." I cried, shocked that I had just broken Elijah's nose.

" Well, it was fun." Elijah grumbled, peeling off his shirt before flopping onto his back.

" Did THE Elijah just say fun?" I mocked, stripping to my bra and underwear.

" You know I'm not always the boring one." Elijah said closing his eyes and relaxing.

" Why was Kol daggered?" I asked softly.

" He was daggered because he was causing trouble." Nik answered, suddenly appearing.

" What kind of trouble?" I asked, turning away as Nik started to strip.

" Let's save that for a different time." Elijah said firmly.

" How about one of those old massages you used to give?" Nik asked, putting his hands on my back and rubbing it.

Letting out a small chuckle, I turned around and also turned Nik. " Fine but you need to tell me how your feeling about everything. " I said, and started kneading.

" I'm feeling happy Mikeal's dead, your back, and I have my hybrids." Nik said, rolling his shoulders.

" And what about us?" Elijah asked, appearing behind me and started kneading my back.

" I don't know how I feel and if you say a word about this I will shove a dagger into your heart." Nik answered, sending a glare at Elijah.

" Why do you want your hybrids?" I asked, curious.

" Because they're like me, different." Nik answered softly.

" Ok switch." I said turning around to face Elijah.

" So when are you marrying Kol?" Nik asked, applying a bit of pressure on my shoulders.

" I don't even know if I'm marrying him." I said, rubbing Elijah's back and admiring it.

" I could always dagger him." Nik said hopefully.

" No one is daggering anyone." Elijah said firmly, allowing his shoulders to relax.

" Can't you tell Kol not to marry me?" I asked Elijah.

" It was blood promised, and I'd rather not have the human population go extinct because he killed all of the children." Nik answered bitterly.

" Well would we be allowed to separate?" I asked, putting my arms down.

" Most likely, only when Kol's bored though." Elijah answered.

" Have you drank recently?" Nik asked, sniffing my neck.

" I drank from Finn earlier." I answered, falling to the side to float on the water.

" Speaking of Finn, we need to keep an eye on him, he's not happy." Elijah said, glaring at Nik pointedly.

" He wasn't happy 900 years ago." Nik countered.

" We better go before it's too late." I said, hastily and put my dressed back on.

" Anya, if you don't love Kol or Finn, who do you love?" Elijah asked, before I could fully escape.

" He was a man and a leader." I answered, hoping Elijah wouldn't realize I was talking about him.

With that, I ran back to the mansion and into Bekah's room.

" And we're have you been?" Kol asked, shoving a blonde girl off of him and smiling, his lips covered in blood.

" I went for a swim." I answered, looking away as he licked his lips.

" Tomorrow we should go and shop." Kol suggested.

" Whatever." I said, grabbing my PJ's and headed towards the bathroom.

" Goodnight princess." Kol whispered into my ear before kissing me and leaving.

BACK AT POND

" Do you think she's lying?" Nik asked, looking at where Anya had just been.

" She's been dead a thousand years, she's still in love with that man because it was hardly a week ago for her." Elijah answered, getting out of the water.

" Do you want her to marry Kol?" Nik asked, curious to his older brothers answer.

" I want her to be happy and safe." Elijah replied, putting his shirt back on.

" Well, if things don't work out with Caroline, I want to be with her." Nik said suddenly, remembering how he used to charm Anya a thousand years ago.

" Don't use her as a second source." Elijah said angrily.

" You still love her." Nik accused, realization dawning on him.

" It does not matter right now because she is with Kol." Elijah said hastily.

" And history repeats itself." Nik mumbled, grabbing his clothes and stalking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**No copyright intended. Please review and thanks to belladu57, nluvwithemmetcullen, and ThePhantomismyLove for reviewing. **

" Dad what happened to you?" Elliot asked as Kol carried him into the kitchen.

" An arrogant little vampire snapped my neck and now he's going to be dead." Kol said angrily.

" Kol, don't talk like that." I said, snatching Elliot and putting him onto a chair.

" Can I watch?" Elliot asked eagerly.

" Of course, after all, you'll get to do it eventually." Kol said smirking.

" There's our girl." Kol said suddenly, smiling as Bekah walked in, wearing the same dress.

" Get out of my way Kol." Bekah snapped as Kol blocked her way.

" Out all night, what a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt was it?" Kol asked, smiling.

" If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Bekah sneered. Klaus let out a small snicker and Bekah turned to him. " Don't start, Nik." Bekah whined.

" I didn't say anything." Nik said defensively.

" And what about you Anya, are you going to defend me.?" Bekah asked looking at me expectantly.

" Oh Bekah, you've managed without me you don't need my help." I said, smiling evilly.

" I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment." Kol said, grabbing me and pulling me ontop of him.

" What are you waiting for? Go on. Have at it." Nik said, sketching again.

" It's no fun to go alone. Join us Nik." when Nik just continued to sketch, Kol added " it's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart." he said looking at him pointedly.

" Ok. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Nik said, setting down his sketch pad and walking off.

" Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it." Bekah said, as Kol tugged me along.

" Just like you, Bekah." Kol called, pulling me in front of him as Bekah threw her shoe at him.

" Good riddance all of you." she shouted annoyed.

" I thought we were going to go shopping." I asked as we approached the Grill.

" Change of plan, Elijah will take care of Elliot and we will drink until we're wasted." Kol said, smirking mischievously.

" Oh come on now, let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot has got a killer at large." said Nik, sitting next to a blonde man and dark haired lady. " Don't mind us. My brother, his girl, and I are just here to let off some steam. Right Kol?" Nik said, smiling.

" Right." Kol said, looking at the girl evilly.

" I remember her from last night, she looks like a tasty little thing." Kol said, sipping his thirtieth glass.

" Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver. Caroline." Nik said, setting down his drink.

" Oh. It's you." she said, crossing her arms.

I chuckled but Nik asked, " Join us for a drink?"

" Mm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline said, before walking off.

" Now that was funny." I said, taking a sip of my soda.

" Isn't she stunning?" Nik asked, sitting back and watching her leave.

" She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol said, smirking.

" I'll take that as a challenge." Nik said before following her.

" Why would you say that." I hissed annoyed.

" So I can taste that doctor." Kol said.

I watched as he approached the doctor with a stick. " Hey, uh Elijah is asking for you out back." a blonde boy said.

Walking out I looked around and then gasped as a sudden pain went through my stomach. The last thing I saw was the back door being opened with the man and Kol's limp body.

" I should have killed you months ago." Nik said, venom in his voice as I came to.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." Damon snapped back.

" What did you say about my mother?" Nik asked, helping me up and approaching Damon.

" You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." Damon taunted.

" Nik, he's not worth it." I said as Nik lunged at Damon.

" Leave him." Elijah shouted, appearing at the top of the stairs. " We still need him Niklaus." Elijah said, his body slowly going back to normal.

" What did mother do?" Nik demanded. When he didn't get his answer fast enough he demanded again, this time saying his name.

" You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah said, walking past Nik and to Damon.

" You said we had until after 9." Damon protested.

" I'm sure Rebekah'd be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah said.

" He is so dead." Kol growled out as he stood up.

" No, we need to stop Esther from killing us." Elijah said firmly.

" What's wrong?" I asked as we went towards the cemetery.

" She used me." Nik said, glaring at the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Up for adoption, lost the spark for this story.


End file.
